Malfoy Mother: Only The Beginning
by RavenclawSlytherinQueen
Summary: James and Lily's will is read in a very public manner. The will states that Harry was to be left to his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but if those to were unable to take him he was to go to his godmother Narcissa Malfoy. This is a Rewrite of my story Malfoy Mothter. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

******Summery:** A year after the deaths of the Potters,James and Lily's will is read in a very public manner. In the will it state that Harry was to be left to his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but if those to were unable to take him he was to go to his godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Thus taking Harry from the Dursley, and placed with the Malfoys. No knows why Narcissa is listed as Harry's godmother, until a letter from the late Lily Potter reaches the Malfoy mother. Rewrite of Malfoy Mother

**Pairing/s: **Tom Riddle Jr. (Voldemort)/Harry Potter, Severus/Narcissa/Lucius, Blaise/Astoria/Draco,

**Warnings:**Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative!Dumbledore, and Ron/Ginny Bashing, fake Prophecy, Smart!Dark!Animagus!(not evil)!Harry,

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. So it's owned by J.K Rowling

**Chapter One**:

The Will

**4 June, 1983**

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting the large Dining Hall preparing for their young son Draco's 3rd birthday. They had already planned a large party with all of Draco's friends. They only needed to decide on what they were going to get him. At the moment Draco was with is Grandfather most likely being given anything is young heart desired.

Lucius sighed as he noticed a barn owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak. He paced slowly over to the owl emerald robes flowing behind him. He grabbing the newspaper out of the beak, and put five Knuts into a small leather pouch tied to it.

Lucius unrolled the Daily Prophet to see in bold letters, **Potter Will Reading Today**.

"Cissy, look who made the front page," said Lucius with a smirk as her handing his wife the paper.

"The Potter's Will? Gods two years dead and this is just getting out?" said Narcissa shaking her head.

"It says it's opened to the public, we should go," Lucius shrugged.

"Why? I doubt that we will be mentioned."

"Severus will be there and he will need our support," Lucius said think about their lover. His friendship with Lily Evan was one of the few thinks Lucius dislike about Severus's past. Gryffindor were so easily manipulated by a twinkling fool but Severus cared for her and he cared for Severus.

"Yes, you are right my love. Severus will need us," Narcissa agreed before calling for there house elf. The house elf apparated in with POP!

"Yes mistress, you call for Dobby?"

"Dobby, Lady Malfoy and I are going to be gone for a few hours. I want a large meal prepared Master Snape will most likely will be joining us."

"Yes Master."

* * *

**4 June, 1983**

**Gringotts Lobby**

Lucius and Narcissa arrived at Gringotts. The turnout for Potter will reading was just as most expected it to be. Wizards from all around the world were packing in the Gringotts Lobby some hoping to see if the Boy Who Lived would arrive. Goblins had just beginning to turn people away. However the Malfoys were aloud in for some reason. They searched around the packed lobby for any signs of their dark friend.

It took them a while to find the black haired man, but the found him sitting alone in a dark corner with tear stained eyes. Lucius frowned at his best friend/lover; they had not seen him this way since the death of the green-eyed beauty.

"I thought you'd come," Severus mumbled as the Malfoys took a sit at either side of him. Narcissa tried to comfort him, wiping the tears away and placing small kisses on his cheeks.

"Quiet Please. It is time. I present you the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter," a goblin spoke as he raised a large glowing orb in front of him the glow became brighter and his began to levitate.

_Hello everyone!_ The voice of Lily Potter said.

Lucius gave squeeze on Snape's shoulder, while Narcissa took his hand. He gave them both brief nods before focusing completely.

_The date is November 6, 1980 _the voice of Lily Potter stated. _We have been in hiding for a little over five months, so I believe we such make a will._

_I, James Harrison Potter, being of sound mind and body and not acting under duress or undue influence, do hereby make and declare this recording to be my Last Will and Testament, and do hereby revoke any and all previous wills made by me._

_I, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans , being of sound mind and body and not acting under duress or undue influence, do hereby make and declare this recording to be my Last Will and Testament, and do hereby revoke any and all other wills made by me._

_Our first order of business is _James spoke _our assets._

_To my son, Harry James Potter, a trust vault has been set up for you by my father to be used until you come of age, Potter Family Vault, all the Potter real estate and my father's Invisibility Cloak . The retainer of my vault will go to Remus Lupin upon my death._

_To Severus Snape _Lily took over. _Yes Sevvie I'm talking to you. First I leave you my forgiveness, I forgive you always have now stop moping around._

Severus held back a sob, and smiled softly though his tears. Lucius and Narcissa smiled to as soon as Severus began to return to his normal cold self.

_Secondly, _Lily continued. _I know you have your own wealth, but I leave you my potion supplies hidden in our place. There are things there that will make your heart burst. To Petunia Dursley, I leave you our parents' house in France enjoy it. To my close friend Alice Longbottom I leave you my lifetime supple of strawberry bubblegum._

_And Lastly _the voice of James Potter continued. _Who will raise, care for, and teach our son, Harry James Potter, upon our untimely demise._

_We have chosen people to whom we trust with our most precious child and will teach him as such, _Lily spoke.

_Sirius Orion Black, I named you Godfather to my son, Harry James Potter you and your mate Remus John Lupin are first in line to raise our son,_ James said proudly.

_If in the event that Sirius and Remus cannot or is unable to raise Harry, _Lily continued_. I choose Harry's Godmother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black as next in line._

Narcissa's eyes widen as everyone else shudder and gasped. It was well known that Lucius had been a Death Eater and the Potter's were Order members. Making the wife of a Death Eater the savior of the Wizarding World's god mother well that was a recipe for disaster.

_If Mrs. Malfoy cannot or will not or is unable to raise our son, then we choose Severus Snape as third in line. If, for some unthinkable reason, our son cannot be raised by the chosen, then he must not must not under any circumstances go to my sister, Petunia Evan Dursley. I love her but she and her husband hate magic and I fear what they would do to our son._

"And now this concludes the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter. So be mote."

"So be mote" the room chorused.

"Will those mentioned in the will please follow me into the back room."

Lucius, Severus and Narcissa followed the small goblin into a small room. There were three other people that occupied the room, Remus Lupin, Augusta Longbottom, and Albus Dumbledore.

Lupin growled upon see the three Slytherins enter the room. Snape sneered back at Lupin and took as seat between his two lovers. Lucius was the first to speak:

"What is he doing here? I heard nothing about Dumbledore in the Will."

"Well Lucius, my boy I am here to represent Lily's sister" Dumbledore said before turning to the goblin Griphook. "Please continue."

"The first bequest is the vault of James Potter, Mr. Lupin 110,125 galleons will be added your vault"

"Thank you," Remus smiled.

"Next the potion's supplies, the will states that you know the location" Griphook asked.

Severus nodded remember the hollow in their favorite cherry blossom tree. They had named it their special place. It was hidden by magic and only Severus and Lily could see it.

"Lady Longbottom, the bubblegum bowl has been placed in Mrs. Longbottom's room at St Mungo's"

"Thank you kindly."

"Now the bequest is the guardianship of Harry James Potter," Griphook began after Lady Longbottom exited. "As Sirius Black is unable to assume his duties, the guardianship goes to you Lady Malfoy."

"Wait, I would like to know how this came to be Mrs. Malfoy" Dumbledore asked.

Narcissa sneered and glared that Dumbledore, "Perhaps they just wanted a loving home which of course we are happy to oblige."

Their son Draco had always wanted a younger sibling, but the last time Narcissa was pregnant she was held under the Cruciatus Curse by Alastor Moody. She was six months pregnant and had lost hers and Severus's daughter. She hated thinking about that day it was the same day her sister's gave birth to daughter in the Order's dungeons … a daughter that was taking away by the Order.

Dumbledore face paled, "Well I am sorry to inform, you cannot be removed Harry from the care of his Aunt."

Narcissa's face flashed with fury but before she could talk Lucius spoke.

"That is no longer your decision. My wife is Harry's guardian," Lucius spoke coldly.

* * *

Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus disapparated to Muggle Surry later that day as the sun began to fall. Walking over to Number 4 Privet Drive, the three couldn't hide their disgust. This place was so _muggle_! Narcissa knocked lightly on the door. Eventually, the knock was answered by a horse face woman.

"YOU! You Awful Man," she shrieked pointing to Severus

Severus smirked "Yes, me. Now Tuney, where is Lily's son?"

"We want nothing to do with you freaks!"

"I'm here for Harry, well we're here for Harry" Severus grinned as Lucius and Narcissa walked in with wand pointed at the horse faced women.

Petunia shuddered in horror "He…He isn't here."

"Don't be stupid. Surely Lily told you about the horrible murders, the Death Eaters, well you have two in your home," Severus sneered as he and Lucius reveled their both fade but still visible dark marks.

"The cupboard!" Petunia gasped out. "Just take the freak and leave, kill him elsewhere."

Narcissa scoffed she may not have liked Lily Evans but she respected the woman. Lily Evan's never would have willing given a child over to save herself. She unlocked the cupboard to see a sickly thin infant, with pale skin, and jet black hair. Narcissa pulled Harry into her arms then turned to look at Petunia.

"You disgust me," Narcissa spat with a death glare.

"We will be back for you," Lucius promised.

* * *

_So Malfoy Mother is now a trilogy thus the new title. This new title, the first will be Harry first and second years. The next will be his third and most of his fourth and the last will be well that's a surprise I'm hoping to have it done by the summer but I doubt it. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing/s: **Tom Riddle Jr. (Voldemort)/Harry Potter, Severus/Narcissa/Lucius, Blaise/?(No Sure yet it's between Luna and Astoria)/Draco,

**Warnings:**Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative!Dumbledore, and Weasley Bashing (minus the Twins), fake Prophecy, Smart!Dark!Animagus!(not evil)!Harry,

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. So it's owned by J.K Rowling

**Authors Note: **So there seems to be some problems with Bella's Daughter. I can assure you 100% that **she is not an OC** and **she is not Hermione**. I'm not telling which canon character it is but she is one of the canon characters ;) because if I tell where's the fun in that.

**Chapter Two**

The Letter, the Big Brother, and the Big Shocker

**4 June, 1983**

**Malfoy Manor (Later that Night)**

Narcissa Malfoy sat in Draco's nursery the pale green walls covered in photos of the Malfoy family (yes that includes Severus). She had Harry in her arms as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. Severus walked in, watching her with Lucius at his side he had left for his house on Spinners End to get potions. Narcissa look up at looked up at Lucius with tear stained eyes and said:

"Why would they do this? He is only a child. Not even the Dark Lord would do this."

"Muggles fear what they do not understand," Severus explained. "Petunia Evan may have loved her sister but she hated magic because she couldn't have it."

"But to do this to such a beautiful child," Narcissa spoke. "What are we to do?"

"We will worry about that later. We have an abused two year old to take care of. I have the malnourishment potion, feed it to him ever six hours for the week," Severus spoke.

"Okay, he's waking up," Narcissa said as she felt Harry move around in her arms. Harry's eyes opened slowly; he was shocked to see a kind looking woman smiling at him. His Aunt had always said smiles aren't for freaks. Harry blinked a few times staring into the kind gray-blue eyes.

Narcissa and Severus where shocked at how vibrant Harry's eyes were, Severus could tell they were even brighter then Lily's had been.

"Hello Harry, I'm Cissy." Narcissa smiled at him.

Harry blinked he wasn't allowed to speak to anyone.

"Harry? Can you Talk?" Severus asked concerned by the calmness of the child. Most children his age would cry and scream if they woke up around strangers.

Harry gave a small nod as he brought his fist up to his eyes rubbing them.

"Then speak," Narcissa said in a motherly tone.

"Freaks no allowed talk" Harry whispered. "That's Auntie Petunia's rule."

"You. Are. Not. A. Freak" Narcissa said looking into his eyes. "You are a sweet little boy. I'm Cissy your godmother and these are my... husbands Lucius and Severus. We're your new family. You will never have to go back to that horrid place."

"Never Ever?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Never ever. I'll be your new mummy, you'll have two daddies, and you'll also have an older brother his name is Draco," Harry smiled.

"Dra-Co," Harry said with a determined look on his face.

"Yes, he will protect and love you little Harry," said Narcissa smiling at the small child.

Severus kneed down beside Narcissa and placed a small cup into Harry's hand, "Harry this is a pot- medicine for you. It will help you grow big and strong but it may taste funny but it will help you feel better."

Harry nod and drank the whole cup. The adults' watched wait for some sort of reaction to the revolting concoction but Harry simple yarned and nestled into Narcissa's arm before falling into a deep slumber in Cissy's arms.

"What a strange child. Most would have tried to spit it back out," Severus mumble.

Narcissa chuckled and rested Harry into Draco's bed. Harry had that big day tomorrow for he would meet Draco and attend what the Malfoy's could only guess would be his first party.

* * *

**5 June, 1983**

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius and Narcissa were preparing for Draco's special day. They watched as the house elves decorated the garden with green and black balloons. Harry in the play room with Dobby whom had taking a liking to the boy, and Severus was off overseeing the decorating of Harry's birthday cake. Narcissa and Lucius wanted everything to be perfect for Draco.

Narcissa smiled as she saw Abraxas appeared in the floo holding a very excited boy.

"Mummy!" Draco smiled reaching for her.

"Hello my little Dragon," Narcissa smiled taking him into her arms.

"Son, we have many surprises for you today," Lucius smiled.

"Lucius, you spoil the boy," Abraxas said walking over to the Living room bar and pouring some Firewhiskey.

"Father, thank you very much for your input," said Lucius with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Draco, Abraxas there is someone we wish for you to meet." Narcissa said leading them to the playroom. As they walked into the pale blue room Draco and Abraxas noticed the small boy with vibrant emerald eye's sitting there staring up. Narcissa smiled softly at him and placed Draco down beside him.

"Draco, I'd like you to meet your god brother Harry."

"Brother? You got me a brother!" said Draco with an excited grin on his face as he turn to Harry who shrink away from him, "Mummy, why is he so scared?"

"He live with bad people for a long time they hurt him." Narcissa explained.

"I won't hurt you, Harry," Draco said handing Harry a block to help the town Harry had been building before the Malfoy's walked in.

Harry smiled and nodded.

Lucius, Narcissa, and Abraxas watched as Draco and Harry built what surprising looked like Hogwarts castle. Abraxas eye's however were glued to the lighting shaped scar on Harry's temple. Lucius smiled as he watched his son instantly take on the role of big brother for the small boy.

The adults soon left the two in the play to carry on with the preparations for Draco's party.

"Was that really him? Harry Potter?" Abraxas asked in a low voice.

"Yes, it turns out Cissy is he's Godmother," Lucius explained. "We gained custody of Harry yesterday. I'm sure it was all over the Prophet."

The three continued the conversation before notice that one of the older house elves Tilly Dobby's mother had apparated in with a soft Pop.

"Mistress," The elf said softly to Narcissa.

"Yes Tilly."

"A letter came for you," Tilly said handing her Mistress the letter before disapparating.

"Who's it from, Love," Lucius asked mildly curious.

"Lily Potter," said Narcissa with a shaky voice.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_If you are reading this then James and I have pasted, and Sirius has done something undoubtedly stupid. But by some divined miracle Harry is still alive. I am sure you and Lucius are confused as to why I've named you god mother of Harry. Well earlier today November 6, 1980 James and I did a blood test on Harry. Yes, we are aware Blood magic is illegal but it was a very low level blood test. I was shock by what we from what we found. Our son Harry James Potter had a soul mate do to his and mine_ _Demon whose name is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. I have no idea who that would be; the only Tom Riddle I could found was born nearly fifty years ago. This is one of the main reasons I've named you godmother. Your father-in-law was close friends with the Tom Riddle I found. But also because I know you, Lucius, and Severus are bonded mates. James and I felt that you and your husband are the best to teach Harry about soul bonding aside from Sirius and Remus you are the only other Pair of bound mates we could trust with our Son. _

_Yours Truly_

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

_P.S- Enclosed is the blood test results_

Narcissa unfolded a small piece of parchment:

_**Name:**_

_Harry James Potter_

_**Species: **_

_Shadow Demon/Wizard_

_**Heir to:**_

_Gryffindor by Blood_

_Hufflepuff by Blood_

_Potter by Blood_

_Ravenclaw by Blood_

_Black by Name_

_Slytherin by Soul bond and Blood_

_**Magical abilities**_

_Parselmouth_

_Shadow Control_

_Elemental Control_

_**Fated:**_

_Master of the Deathly Hallows_

_**Mate**_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Abraxas stared in astonishment at the blood test; he had known Tom since they're first year at Hogwarts. Tom had always believed love was for the weak minded to think that he had a soul mate waiting for him was unfathomable.

"Father, is this true, where you friends with this Tom Riddle?" Lucius asked noticing the look o astonishment in his father's eyes.

"No, He was my master, my…. Lord," Abraxas whispered.

"The Dark Lord… is Harry's mate," squealed Narcissa.

"Yes, this would make since as to why Harry survived the killing curse," Abraxas clarified

"Soul-mates can't kill each other," Narcissa said looking up at Lucius.

"Correct, you've been given the Dark Lords future Consort to rise. This is amazing," Abraxas said.

"Our little Dark Prince," Narcissa smiled up at Lucius, who just nod.

"Dark Prince, it has a ring." Lucius smirked.

* * *

**Okay so to explain Bella's Daughter is younger than Harry and Draco (while Hermione is older then them both). I will hint to Bella and Rod's daughters but I won't come out and say it's her. **

**I'm staying close to canon and yet changing it completely.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing/s: **Tom Riddle Jr. (Voldemort)/Harry Potter, Severus/Narcissa/Lucius, Blaise/?(Luna and Astoria… IDK)/Draco, Sirius/Remus.

**Warnings: **Dumbledore bashing, Manipulative!Dumbledore, and Weasley Bashing (minus the Twins), fake Prophecy, Smart!Dark!Animagus!(not evil)!Harry,

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. So it's owned by J.K Rowling.

**Chapter Three**

Birthdays and Reminiscing

**5 June, 1983**

**Draco's Party**

Hours had passed since the three discover the reason Narcissa was named godmother. The house was now full of children, some children of Death Eaters others children of powerful pureblood families. Out in the Garden Harry was sitting alone in a corner looking at all the beautiful flowers while the other kids watched Draco fly around on his new practice broomstick.

Harry didn't seem to like the loud noises or crowed of people. Draco frowned noticing his new brother alone so he walked over to Harry broom in his hand and the crowd of children following.

"Harry do you want to ride my broom," asked Draco softly holding his broom out.

Harry stared at all the kids Harry shank back into the corner shaking his head no. Narcissa, Lucius and the other parents were walking over to them when they noticed Harry's body shaking. Harry's natural fight or flight instincts were kicking in and second everyone watched as Harry morphed into a small black panther cub with bat like wings, bright green eyes, and a small cut in the shape of a lightning bolt just above is right eyes.

They panther slowly flat it's wings and flew above the crowd of children. Everyone eye's one him in disbelief. Narcissa walked slowly over to the cub that was hovering above the crowd pulled Harry in to her arms. Once Harry looked up into Narcissa kind grey-blue eyes he abruptly turned back into the little messy haired boy and smile up at her.

"You're just full of surprises, my dark prince," said Narcissa chuckling.

Harry giggled and wrapped his small arms around her neck. She looked down at the kids who were all excitedly asking Draco about the 'Cat-bat boy'.

"Draco! Who was that," asked the small Daphne Greengrass.

"That's my new brother," said Draco proudly.

"Brother? Oh Dragon his so cute" Pansy smiled dreamily. "I wish I had a Bat-Cat brother."

Draco sneered at her, "Yes and he is MINE. No one else can have him."

"Draco," Narcissa said with a chuckle.

"Yes," Draco said his head snapping up to her.

"I'm going to give Harry his potion. Play nice" Narcissa said placing Harry down next to her.

Draco nodded and returned to flying around on his broom as Narcissa and Harry walked over to the adults. Harry climbed into Severus's lap and waited for the potion.

"Well this is strange, Harry is an animagi" Lucius said studying Harry carefully as Severus started to give the child his potions.

"The only way Harry could be a nature animagi is if both Potter Parents were both animagus" Narcissa said looking over at Severus who was looking away. "Severus Tobias Snape!"

"Fine, Potter has been an in animagus since around 3rd or 4th year and Lily became one 5th year" Severus admitted.

"What? How do you know," Lucius asked.

"Because that's when they gave each other those idiotic nicknames it was based of their animagus form. Potter was a stag, Black was a grim, and the idiot Pettigrew was a rat," Severus explained.

"And Evans," asked Narcissa.

"I was helping her become one," Severus mumbled. "You know before the fall out."

"Lily was a Doe, like your Patronus" Narcissa said Severus nodded.

"Well then, Harry do you want to go play" Lucius asked.

Harry shook his head and nuzzle into Severus's warm robes. The three watched Harry fall asleep in Severus's lap.

Harry spent the rest of the party asleep on Severus lap only to wake up when cake was being severed.

* * *

**31 July, 1983**

**Malfoy Manor**

Almost two months past at the Malfoy household Harry was better then he'd ever been. He had begun eating whole meals and gained a little weight which Narcissa was extremely thankful for. He had even grown a little thanks to his potions.

He was now laying in Draco's bed with his arms wrapped around the elder boy. He still had nightmares of going back to the Aunt and Uncle sometime but Draco would reassure him that no one could take him. Lucius and Narcissa watch as they entered the room. Draco was rocking Harry protectively, brushing his hair over his scar.

"Good morning, my little dragon, and my darkest prince" said Narcissa smiling.

"Morning Mummy" Both the boys smile up. Today was Harry's first birthday with the family and although Lucius and Narcissa would like to throw him a large party alike that had for Draco they decided against it. Over the last few months the discovered that Harry was timid and hated to be the center of attention. So they were having a small family dinner.

"Happy Birthday, my Sweet little prince," Narcissa said placing a kiss on Harry's head.

"We just got word back from your uncle Remus he's coming to your dinner tonight," Lucius announced.

"I don't gots no Uncle Remus," Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"Harry it's 'I do not have an Uncle Remus' and you do he was very close friends with your father James," Narcissa scolded.

Harry looked down he could only remember so much about his old family. He remembered his Daddy's name was James and he wore glasses and had hair just like his. He remembered his Moma's name was Lily-flower and she had a nice voice and pretty green eyes. But he didn't remember an Uncle Remus the only uncles he had aside from his Uncle Vernon where Paddy and Moony. Harry shrugged and got out of bed hoping that Remus was one of the two.

* * *

**31 July, 1982**

**The Dark Forest**

Remus Lupin sat in his small cottage stare at and old photo of himself and his mate Sirius. He felt broken without him, like he was half of what he uses to be. Sirius was his other half, not better but other, the part of him that to risk and played pranks. He of course knew that James had switched Secret Keepers at the last minute in fear that Voldemort would easy torture one of them for the information. But Peter was the spy, and Sirius had killed him for that. Remus wasn't angry at him for that, in some strange way it made him love Sirius more. But the Muggles, 13 Muggles had died at Sirius's hand. Remus sighed and flipped the paper in the photo album; the next picture was Lily holding Harry surrounded by three of the four Marauders on the day he was born. Three years had pasted but he remembered it like yesterday:

"_James Harrison Potter, I am so going to kill you!" shrieked the disgruntled Lily. "We are never having sex again if you even try I will cut of your manhood."_

_James gulped nervously holding his wife's hand "Come on, Lils. I know you can do it…" Lily nodded and looked at James. He kissed her then Lily turned her attention on the Healer and after receiving a nod, started pushing. "I'm never having another baby again" Lily screamed as the sound of cries filled the room._

"_Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You have given birth to a healthy baby boy."_

_"Look what we brought in this world." James smiled through his tears and nodded._

_"Damn it he looks just like you. You can't even tell I'm his mother" Lily whined taking Harry into her arms. At that moment his eyes open and his blinked at him._

_"I take that back those are my eyes" Lily smiled._

_"Moony, Padfoot, get over here and meet your godson" James smiled at the two men standing at the door._

_"And you want me to do that Sirius I think not!" Remus shrieks at Sirius, who just smirked, and kissed him on the nose._

_"So what's my little Prongslets name?" Sirius asked._

_"Harrison James Potter, or Harry for short" Lily smiled._

_"Harry Potter I like it" Remus smile._

_"You'll have a tough time fending off potential boyfriends in a few years."_

_"Boyfriends? Sirius, how do you now he'll like guys" James paled at the thought and Lily just laughed tiredly._

_"I know things, I'm telling you early" Sirius smi__**r**__ked. "He'll be a looker too."_

* * *

**31 July, 1982**

**Malfoy Manor (Harry's Dinner)**

Remus floo'ed into Malfoy Manor, not many people where there from what his senses. Narcissa was sitting there wait for him:

"Hello Remus."

"Narcissa please to see you, may I ask where everyone else is?"

"Oh there in the dining hall, there aren't many people Harry hates crowds," Narcissa explained. "We wanted to make his first birthday with us to be something that makes him comfortable."

Remus smiled that least he knew Harry was being well taken care of, "Ahh, so who will join us then?"

"Only Severus and my father-in-law," Narcissa explained before pausing. "Before I show you to the dining hall may I ask you a question?"

"Yes," said Remus nodding.

"Why didn't you try to get Harry?"

"Oh, I did try, but with the law against dark creatures that was after the Dark Lord fall and with Sirius being in Azkaban. It made me look like monster. No one would even hire me."

"Yes, I forgot you're a werewolf." Narcissa smile and lead him into the dining hall. Draco and Harry were unwrapping Harry's birthday presents when looked up. A grin broke across Harry face as he ran and wraps his small arms around Remus's legs.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry cried happily. _'His new Mummy, Dad, and Papa had found his Uncle Moony from him.'_

Remus let a few tears slip out when he heared 'Uncle Moony' it had been so long since he heard that name, "Hello Pronglets! You remember me?"

"Yes! Your uncle Moony! You keeped Daddy and Uncle Paddy in Line" Harry giggled burying his head in Remus's leg.

Remus smiled the one thing Lily always said when James and Sirius went a little or a lot to far. Which to be truthful happened a lot.

"That right."

"Are you going to leave me again?"

"No, Never again" Remus smile and kneed down. "If you remember me you'll remember this" Remus smiled and pulled out a stuffed panther with bat-like wings.

"Bat-Cat!" Harry smiled taking the stuffed animal.

* * *

**Okay so if the next Chapter will be much longer mainly because I'm combining my original chapter 4 with chapter five. If you read the ****original I spoke of a plan but I didn't go into detail well i will this time and if you haven't lucky you. **  


******So yeah Harry calls Narcissa- Mummy, Severus- Papa, Lucius- Dad, James- Daddy, and Lily- Moma. I did this because he isn't replacing his parents he just has more. **


End file.
